Sights Worth Seeing
by belovedRiku
Summary: Ok summaries suck, so here goes...Ari, a 12 year old girl, has a normal life, and a normal family, until she meets a mysteroius(well not really) that changes her life forever... slight actionadventure, rikuoc, and slight ococ and soraoc. Flames accepted u
1. Blvd of Broken Dreams

OK! Hi I'm belovedriku and this is my first fanfic (squeals) sorry I just always wanted to do this, so now I am! Ok anyway, um well this is sights worth seeing, and I've written this out on paper just so ya know! (I changed the title 8 times!) Ok on with the sto- wait BORING STUFF!

Disclaimer- yeah I don't own kh…I would be rich and riku would be my bf! But I do own Ari! Oh and the plot! And:

**Bold **yelling/other stuff

_Italics _thoughts or emphasis

Regular well regular! And for this chappie (and any other song), the bold is the song! oh, I know I'm boring you, the chapters are different than what the say up top, because my comp is screwed.

On with the fic!

Chappie 1"Blvd. of Broken Dreams"

A crossroad…

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me**

**And I walk alone**

Falling out of the sky…

**I walk this empty street**

**On the boulevard of broken dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**I'm the only one**

**And I walk alone**

A face, a flash of silver…

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive**

**And I walk alone**

A weapon… a dragon's wing?

**Ah Ah Ah Ah**

**Ah Ah Ah**

"_Wake up Ari!"_ ok so I wasn't really asleep, but I was daydreaming about the same thing again. The stupid crossroad, then black, and some singing, I was falling, then black and music, a face, and then silver, and yeah you get the point. But, what bothered me the most was that face, it went to quickly. "Ok got to focus." I said softly. "_Picture this, a white building…"_ We were doing the most boring thing in the world, proofreading. I loved English, writing, and other things, but I already read it. So I turned my mind to other things "_so who was that boy…"_

So that's really short, but trust me they do get longer! Oh yeah I did take the lyrics Green Day so bows so hard that I hit my head thank you… does anybody else feel woozy? drops to ground


	2. Chappie 2 Fields of Gold

Hi! Ok the last one was short but I got up early, so I could write for you! Yes I did take this from another song… thank you Sting! Now the crappy part…

Disclaimer- yeah I don't own kh…but I do own Ari and the plot! So I'm not _that _pitiful! One more thing, I got the chappie thing to work! YAY!

Now on wit the fic.

Chappie 2 "Fields of Gold"

Him and I lying in a field of golden, er, things.

**You'll remember me when the west wind moves **

**Upon the fields of barley**

**You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky**

**As we walk in fields of gold**

We both rolled over, laughing hysterically at something.

**So she took her love**

**For to gaze a while**

**Upon the fields of barley**

**In his arms she fell as her came down**

**Among the fields of gold**

We started talking guitar is in back round"Ari?" "Hmm?" "Are we ever going to see each other again" I rolled over to look at him, seeing his beautiful face "I don't know…" I said "Because we've never really had time for this…" he said "but we've saved a lot of people!" "I'm happy and I'm not. I would have loved if we didn't have to fight heartless in the first place…" "I know, but we still have a long way to go." "You mean I have a long way to go, you're going home!" "I know I'm going to miss you!" "Well I have to say this… **WAKE UP**!"

"Ahh!" I sat up straight. My annoying alarm clock had screamed it. "Oh my god…" I got up wondering who that was in my dream. _"Well, thank god I got to see his face!"_ I thought happily. He was a beautiful boy, he looked a little older… maybe 15 or so, ha had electric sea foam eyes, and he had platinum hair, and I gotta say he was pretty hott! But what the hel- heck were heartless? And _a long way to go_? WTF? _" Ah, I'll daydream in school!"_ I thought, as I rushed out the door.

So another short chapter is done… oh btw I gave you a break the first time, but now's the time… I do except flames, but if they are all flames or majority are, then you loose the privilege!

So thankx to everyone who reads this. And press the pretty purple lavender button to review! Tell you friends about me, do anything! Oh and if you don't have an account, sign up for one! AND THEN REVIEW! Love ya lots! - Belovedriku


	3. Chappie 3 Night of Fate

I'm BACK! Ok I'm really hoping that you like the story! Remember ANYTHING GOES with reviews so TYPE AWAY!

Disclaimer- look who I found! RIKU!

Riku- hey (gives you a flirty look (yes even if you are a guy, it's his nature!)) look this pitiful girl does not own me or any of my friends or family!

Belovedriku- But I do own the plot and Ari!

Riku-okaaaaaaay… I'll be going now…

Belovedriku-OH NO YOU DON'T! (To be continued)

Now on with the fic.

Chappie 3 "Night of fate"

I couldn't sleep. How the hell was I supposed to sleep? Something wrong was going on outside. "_I can't take it anymore!"_ I went to the window. Hundreds of-um-things things were outside. "Oh my god!" I gasped. "Wait a minute who is that?" Someone was slashing the things with their hands. "I have to get outside!" I said. "_Bad idea…"_ my mind said, but I didn't care. I grabbed a bathrobe and rushed outside.

Ok, really, really short, but the reviewers won't mind that will they riku?

Riku- (I sit on his stomach while he's tied to the floor) n..o now let me go!

Belovedriku-nope! Now review and I may give ya a treat, or riku…


	4. Chappie 4 Real Night of Fate

HIIIII! Anyway, I forgot to say last time thank you to Square Enix for the kick ass title!

Riku- ok… She's been sitting on me for the past day…she does not own kh at all so don't comment or review or whatever… she does own her pitiful plot and Ari… now LET ME GO!

Belovedriku-don't listen to him! Review, review! Oh and Btw Riku I'm not letting you go until the end of the story!

Riku- (starts gnawing on the rope)

Belovedriku-I know you like me, but that's just disgusting!

Riku- I DO NOT LIKE YOU! (To be continued)

Now on with the fic!

Chappie 4 "Real Night of Fate"

I was out my front door. "_Thank god I didn't wake anyone!"_ I thought. I looked up and saw a big, black, gaping hole. "What the?" Then someone yelled in front of me. "Get off! **HELP!**" I snapped my head forward. "_A boy with silver hair… where have I seen-"_I was cut off with a scream. "**AHHHHH! HELP PLEASE!**" _"Oh my go…d help you idiot, **HELP HIM!"**_ my head screamed. But something held me back. I finally got out of the paralyzed, leapt forward, and fought all the heartless by punching their heads. Somehow I knew their name, but that didn't matter. The real battle had only just begun…

Ouuuuuu cliffie! Sorry really short again, but what can I say? It's tough starting out! The next one's pretty long, and chappie 6 is REALLY long. SO DEAL! And review right riku?

Riku- no don't ever review! EVER!

Belovedriku- oh shut up ya big HOTTIE!

Riku- bleh, go away! (To be continued)


	5. chappie56 that name so firmilarthe battl...

Ok, people were actually good enough to review! Well I mean it wasn't a really good review for me, but the sec-

Riku- HAHA! Thank you for flaming!

Belovedriku- oh shut up! Anyway thank you underworld dreams for my first review, and I'm not mad at you I said flames so there was bound to be some, but yours was more of a constructive criticism! And thank you to looseconvict for the great review, I said to review and you did so this is dedicated to you!

Riku- doesn't own me… THANK YOU AGAIN REVIEWERS!

Now on with the fic!

Chappie 5 "that name so familiar…"

We just started running. No where in particular, not now at least. "Who in hell are you?" I had asked. "Riku." He had platinum hair, and electric sea foam eyes, and a black hoodie with black cargos. "How in hell did you get here?" he looked at me weirdly. "I-I don't know….I sorta fell out of the sky…I know it sounds crazy-" "No, I completely understand." I had had that dream. He looked 12 like me, and I was slightly taller than him. "So where-**WHAT THE FUCK?"** he screamed. I looked around. "Mother fucker…" a huge heartless was standing behind me. I also had, well, a change of clothing. I had on a leather body suit, with black leather straps running up my arms. My black hair was, well, black, it wasn't dirty blonde hair, but sleek and (duh) black like I had always wanted. "**HOLY SHIT!"** he had yelled in my ear. "**OW!"** and I had hit him with something. "_A dragon's wing…**MY DREAM!**_" Riku had one, too.

"**AHHH!" **It was actually starting to attack us now! "**FIGHT!" "WHAT?" "FIGHT!"** he said as he hit the…thing.

Ok I'm just aimlessly writing I don't really take criticism well…so please…REVIEW!

Riku-look really don't review, she doesn't take criticism well!

Belovedriku- shut up! Do not listen to that ass hole, REVIEW! Thank you again!

Riku- ok fine I'll say it, thank you underworld dreams for the first review, and thank you looseconvict for the second!

Belovedriku- really thanks! 

Thank you for the great idea looseconvict, and I'm listening to you so here's goes

Chappie 6 "the battle's over but the war has just begun"

After about ten minutes, we had defeated all the heartless. "That was incredibly EASY!" Riku said "eh?" I said. I was sweating, and tired, but he seemed perky. "I have been fighting these heartless for years, looking for my fellow death fighter, I guess, and I have found you!" So no w it's my turn. Who in hell are you, and where in hell are we?" I laughed, which was rare. But, something about Riku made me (I know this sounds cheesy but) happy. "I'm Ari, and we're in Glittering fields." "O-k…" "And if you're so powerful, how come you needed my help before?" "Ha ha, I just appeared here, so I didn't have my souleater." (A/N: you know, the dragony thingy riku has in kh!) Ok so I was close. "Ok, so are you looking for me, or someone else?" "I'm looking for my friends and family. I mean I know where they are, but I got ripped away from my world when I had to save all the worlds. but everyone stayed their" "oh my god…I'm sorry!" "Don't worry their safe!"

"Oh, I've already put a tracker on all your family now I just need your friends…" "Wait, **What?**" "I'm just being safe!" "Ok, um, Alaina, Riona, Steph, Georgia, and Emily." "Ok and who of which of your friends would you like to see always?" "ALL!" "Sorry, I have to take one off or it'll overload." "Shity equipment…uh Riona, Steph, Georgia, and Alaina." "Ok, you can contact everyone, but not on a regular basis, sorry" "wait I'm not leaving!" "Well maybe now, maybe later, I couldn't know!" but before you go all crazy, you're here to protect your family and friends, and people, just like me. So it's not certain that you will leave today, but you have to be prepared. And yes as soon as you leave you can contact your parents, and no you don't leave by airplane. You leave by a mysterious gust of wind." He had taken all the words out of my mouth. Then, I heard thoughts that were not my own." _Poor girl, she doesn't know that she'll be leaving tonight…she's sort-"_ "**WHAT? YOU NEVER SAID I WOULD BE LEAVING TONIGHT!" **"Oh shit we can read minds, uh look I'm-"a gust of wind was coming our way. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me close. And, for a split second I felt warmth come to my cheeks. Then, we were falling into gray glittering darkness…

So how do like them apples? Hey want an apple? Anything for my re-

Riku- hey I want an apple!

Belovedriku- not until you kiss me!

Riku- uh… (Blush) nevermind.

Belovedriku- damn, I was sure that was going to work! Anyway, thank you again underworld dreams, and looseconvict for the AWSOME reviews, and thank you looseconvict for the AWSOME idea! Lalalalalalala…

Riku- what's with her?

Belovedriku- lalalala, I got reviews…lalala!


	6. Chappie 7 Death Islands

HEY! Ouuuuuu I'm sorry that I haven't been on in like FOR-EVER! So riku has to blab about how I don't him….oh LOOK that's over!

Now on with the fic.

Chappie 7 "Death Islands"

We were at a beautiful island. All around were children laughing and playing. Riku smiled. Then, it had changed. Everything became black and gray. We saw in distance 3 people being pulled unwilling by heartless. "MOM, DAD, KAIRI!" They looked up. But so did the heartless. And, yes, they attacked. After about 2 seconds they were gone! "RIKU!" The woman cried. She had blonde hair, but eyes like Riku "Son you've come back!" The man had short silver hair, and brown eyes. "Riku!" The girl ran up, threw her arms around him, and KISSED him. "**_WHAT THE FUCK!"_** He pulled away. _"Ouuuuuu shit… I forgot to tell her!"_ " Ari, this is my mom, dad, and girlfriend Kairi." "Hi." I tried as hard as I could to not cry, or laugh! I mean she was the hugest PREP! And he was Goth punk like me! "What happened?" Riku asked. "Well after you left we had a year as we always had. But then Sora was found by his "real father" to take over the island. So that's why we're here." "So who's this?" "My fellow deathfighter I guess…I'm anxious," he turned to me "To see what your special power you have. Mine is to control the weather. So here's what you do…" He told me what to do and I did it. I waited. All of a sudden, it was like it was in the beginning. "What the?" Kairi said "OH MY GOD!" Riku screamed. "You can put protective borders around worlds! That can protect people from heartless!" "OUUU what else can we do?"

Soooooo there it is! I wrote it extra special longer than others! So I have review conners! HAHA Riku you loose hehe (blush) you have to kiss me!

Riku- damn reviews…

Belovedriku-(Kisses Riku) go away!

Thanks to:

Moogleluber! Yay, first really nice review!

lxl-Kairi-lxl- short and sweet but thankx for the info!

Looseconvict- THANKIES! Still!

Underworld dreams- it's a review….

SO thankies to everyone! BYE! Oh one more thing, Riku hates me so REVIEW if you want him (but he's mine forever!)! Bye 4 now!


	7. Chappie 8 Sora's revenge

OK! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but school has not been the highlight of my day, just don't ask. Thank god there are people who read old stories. And listen to me. So, I had a contest that I didn't tell you about (yes I don't tell you lot's of things) and kaoru hiirigizawa get's Riku!

Riku- wait I am not for sale!

Belovedriku-too bad, DEAL! Alright reviewer corner is at the bottom. Oh and one last thing, this chapter is a little bit perverted…ok it's a lot perverted, so DON'T HURT ME!

Now on with the fic.

Chappie 8 "Sora's revenge"

"Here you can also put protective borders on world's you have been to. But I gotta add that you have to clear most of the heartless" So I put one on my world, and we set off towards the castle. We ran strait through, because there were no gaurds. We battled some dude named Ansem, and kicked his sorry ass into a temporay coma. Then, we ran to the top floor.

We saw a boy with spikey brown hair. "Riku? How in hell did you get here?" he questioned

You idiot the same way I left!"

"Who's this?" he sent me a flirty look.

"Ari, now shut it Sora and duel!"

"Hey I can-" but I was pushed aside

It was a long time, but Riku was knocked down. "Ok spikey now it's my turn!" I said

"No way! You're coming with me!" he grabbed my weapon and threw it aside.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" I screamed. I struggled, but he wouldn't let go. I tried to kick him, but it didn't quite work. He dragged me outside.

"Change it back or else."

"Or else what, you'll poke me with your spikey hair of evil?"

"Or else I'll make out with you!"

"Wow, you're actually insulting yourself. I'm not changing it however much I want to kill that skum-sucking bitch Kairi!"

"ohhhhhhhh! So you like Riku? Nah, he's in love with Kairi. So I'll tell something about you, and I'll make out with you."

"Boy, you've got nothing on me!"

"No, I do! You love me, and you would've made out with me! Maybe I should say we did it…"

"ok and he's going to belive you? I don't think so. Especially the part about us doing it!"

"oh yeah I guess you're right…OH WELL! But since you haven't changed it back…well you know what happens to naughty girls!" He pecked me, and he passionetly kissed me. He put me up against the wall, so I couldn't do anything. I pretended to get into to it. Finally, hell had frozen over, I mean cough cough my plan had worked. He rolled over (we were on the floor), and I kicked his hand (don't ask me how!), leapt off, and ran down the hall. The idiot had followed me. I grabbed my weapon, and hit him upside the head _hard!_ Riku finally woke up just then. _"let's not tell him what just happened!"_

So it's sorta moving slow but I promise it'll get better!

And now reviewer corner

Thanks to:

kaoru hiirigizawa- you won the "you get Riku for only a couple of days because I still need a disclaimer" award! Please keep reviewing!

Nessa- thank you for reviewing! I tried to make this chapter longer for you! Please keep reviewing!

Shibomu- hahahaha thank for slapping Riku for me! I spaced the talking out for you, and this one was a little bit longer for you! Keep reviewing and updating! I like the pharse "upside the head" btw!

Scrb3331- I spaced out the talking for you and all the other peeps! I tried to give a little bit more descripition but it's not gareenteed. So please keep reviewing!

Riku- PLEASE DON'T SLAP ME AGAIN FANGIRLS! AHHHHHHH!

Belovedriku-I think he went a little bit crazy…


	8. Chappie 9 Shortie

First of all, I'd love to thank my lovely reviewers. Ok, I may not

be as good as some of y'all, but I enjoy writing. So flame all you like, but I'm not taking this off. And I have a short fuse, so sorry. But, please people that support me don't lose faith. Oh did I mention that my FRIEND has a short fuse too. So keep reviewing, and

if you think that I only deserve flames and that I "waste your time" then good for you! Oh and if you are reading this and thinking this oh no stop I'M WASTING YOUR TIMEEEEEE! AHHHHHH shoot me...so now on with the fanfic that WASTES PEOPLE'S TIME!

Riku- there is no review corner this week...

Chappie 9 "shortie"

"What the hell just happened?" Riku asked

"_Oh shit I knew he was ask that, quick plan!" _"oh I just saw you knocked out, so I kicked the sh- crap out of him and you woke up shortly after that."

"Oh ok!"

"yeah..."

"Something wrong?"

"No! Let's go say our goodbyes!"

"What we're leaving already? No way I've got to spend more time with my girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah, ok bye!"

"wai-" but I had already left.

Ok it was short (hello the title said it all). Thanks for reviewing my good good good friend Nariko-Aolani for the wonderful review! I'm so happy I can't even do the reviewer corner! It was really sweet to say stuff like that!


	9. Chapter 10 two destinies are shared

THANK YOU to all the people out there who gave me morale support! I read one of the reviews and I wasn't sure if it was for me or for somebody else...but I guess I will find out later!

So anyway I'm getting off the thing I wrote before this. It sucked, and it was WAY too short (plus I just realized I CAN IMPROVEwell not very well but...) so I hope I make it longer. And I apologize for the time I spent on not writing this, and to the flamers who didn't enjoy this.

Beloved riku-so HAVE FUN!

Riku- but wait does that mean you have reviewers corner?

Beloved riku- DUH! (Starts smiling widely)

Riku- dammit...

Beloved riku-OH shut up you BAKA! (Yes I learned a new word (It means idiot))

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 10 "two destines are shared"

A few weeks later I met a guy named Mike. He was really funny and shared my love for Linkin Park. Riku showed me a new trick with my powers to make whatever I wanted when I wanted it (A/N: yes OUR IFE LONG DREAMS! Lol). Mike and I talked a whole lot over the week period when I met him, and I gotta say I was beginning to 'like' him. He has jet black hair, long legs, and large brown eyes.

I walked down the plain, sandy road towards Mike's house. He was sitting on his porch apparently waiting for me (A/N: Awwwwww how sweet!). He got up when he saw me and ran over. "Hey!" he called out breathlessly. You see I was actually wearing color today. I had on a turquoise T with a yellow tie (Yes I know tacky), tan shorts, and turquoise shoes! He had on tan cargoes, a black shirt, and some black skateboarding shoes. "Where the hell did you find those?" he pointed to my shoes.

"Uh internet?" I asked questioning him to see if he would take the answer.

"Haha I want a pair!" we laughed for a while. "So want to take a walk?" I paused a moment, not sure what to say.

"Ok..." we walked over to a wooded area far away from anyone's house.

"C'mon!" he walked right in to it. I paused again, being a little more timid then I wanted too. He pulled me in.

"Whoa..." I took in a huge breath, partly smelling the fresh air and partly hearing the tropical birds sing. "Th-this is breath- taking!" I awed at everything, the waterfall, the lush trees, the birds, and everything else that was in there (Which was probably way more than I could list here).

"Look at this!" he pulled me over to a cave like-thing, and we walked inside.

I smoothed my hands across the rocky surface and all the pictures. "What is this place?" I asked him.

"I guess you could call it our own secret place!" I smiled at him and kept looking around the 'secret place'.

"Hey this looks like Riku." I stopped at a picture of a boy, that strangely looked like Riku, and a girl who I couldn't figure out who it was.

"WHO THE HELL IS RIKU! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" he yelled at me.

"Uh first of all, we're not going out, and second Riku is just my friend." He paused looking at me with is huge brown eyes.

"so we aren't like 'bf/gf' thing?" I shook my head no. "Then maybe we should be..." he came up to my face and kissed me.

"Mike I had no idea..."

"Just shut up and kiss me will you?" we kissed again. I sat there for a long time, and finally Mike pulled me up. "Come on, we best be getting home, it's dark already." And we walked out of the cave-thing.

So there is your long awaited update that is waaaaaaaay longer than I thought I could ever do! So R&R&R&R! lol

Riku- here is you beloved reviewer corner!

Shibomu- Thank you so much for the support you gave me about the flame! At first I was pretty crushed but now I'm like OH WELL it happens! And canyou tell me what the best Final Fantasy game is? And one last thing...

Everyone who actually spends their time reading this please go read Shibomu fanfic. It is REALLY good so go read it and of course REVIEW for it!

So anyway thankx again for the wonderful review!

Chocolateriku- first of all, I LOVE your username! And second, yes riku is so tasty...mmmmmm...anyway thankx for reviewing!

Takame Kiriku- ok I understand the first part, but the last part...stop flaming? I don't think I ever flamed you...unless I did and I can't remember...well I apologize if I did. And thanks for reading this story even if you didn't like it...

Dreaming Wistfully- HAHA I loved your review. Anyway thankx for taking the time to read this...but now I don't want you to waste you time I want you to WRITE WRITE WRITE! Lol thankx again!

So thank you to all you lovely reviewers out there especially these peeps! I'm out!

Beloved riku


	10. Chapter 11 afterglow

Hey everybody! Ok I'm going to do the reviewer corner now so don't get confused!

Takame Kiriku- that was my friend...she sorta got torked off and yeah...flamed hers (because she knows my password). So don't get mad at me because I had no Idea this happened and I apologize to Nariko-Aolani and to you for letting this happening.

Chocolateriku- I'm not quite sure who she's going to fall in love with yet...I'm leaning more on the Riku side but then again I don't know...

So here is your long awaited chapter even though it's not long awaited...oh well here it is!

Now on with the fic!

Chappie 11 "afterglow"

I walked away from him dazed at what just happened. A couple more paces later I noticed something in the distance. It was a girl looking apparently looking verrrrrry bewildered at her surroundings. I walked more and began to realize that this girl was looking familiar. One more set of steps and I knew who she was. "USHA!" (u-sha)"I cried out wanting her to hear me so badly. She looked up and was very grateful to see me. We ran up and hugged (A/N: Riku and Ari were there for a while now and she hasn't seen her in FORever) "Don't get all sappy and soft on me, ok?" she laughed. "How did you get here?"

"A glittering darkness..." when I heard this I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to Riku's house.

Once we got there I told him and we started working on it. She couldn't be a "deathfighter" so we had to think _outside_ the box. We finally came up with a conclusion that it was possible that Usha is a "deathfighter" but she was most likely my sister.

"Okaaaaaaay..." Usha said quite confused.

"C'mon I'll show you what we can do." He grabbed her hand and she blushed "_Ouuuuuu somebody has a crush!"_ I said, smiling to myself. They walked out the door. That left me and Kairi together. Alone.

"Well aren't YOU a pretty girl!" she came over to me and I quickly realized she had on lingerie...and was bi...and Riku obviously did NOT know about this information. "_Ok this is getting really awkward..." _I said to myself as she came closer.

"**GET OFF ME YOU STUPID BICTH-FAG"** I yelled at her when she touched my face. She stared at me in disbelief.

"You know you want to..." she said mischievously. I slapped her and ran out of the room. _"Okaaaaaaay VERY awkward!"_ I screamed inside my head as I ran further and further into the woods and away from the house. I knew it was dark and I was tripping over everything insight, but I wanted to get as far away from that cursed house as I could. I ran into the "secret place" and saw to people deep inside it. I couldn't make out the figures, but as soon as I got close enough I could see...

I gasped.

OUUUUUUUU another cliffie! I bet you all love me for this don't you? Lol don't worry the next chappie will come soon! I'm outtie!

Belovedriku


	11. Chapter 12 betrayal

Hey everyone! As long as someone reviews for my story I will keep going on faster with it! So once again I am going to do the reviewers corner up here!

Chocolateriku- uhhhhh not quite! You're going to have to read on to make absolutely sure! (Maniacally laughs)

Now on with the fic!

Chappie 12 "betrayal"

I looked up and saw... MIKE KISSING SOME FRIKO GIRL! I stared in shock as they finally looked over at me. "U-uh Ari!" He stuttered at me. I sat in silence as he tried to explain. "Look we were just friends and..."

"You done?" he looked shameful and nodded. "YOU KISS ME AND TELL ME WE ARE GOING OUT AND THEN YOU TARGET SOME INNOCENT GIRL! Did he even tell you about me?" The girl shook her head. I glared at him, trying hard not to cry. I walked up to him and slapped him. A deep red mark appeared on his face, and I walked out.

A few minutes later I heard "You had a GIRLFRIEND? YOU LIAR!" I heard a _smack_ and the girl ran out the opposite direction. I smiled satisfied finally, and went to find Riku. I saw Usha and him finish up practicing, and I strided over to them. "Did you know that your girlfriend is bi?" I asked him, remembering what happened early. He looked bewildered at the thought. He shook his head "Well I just thought you should know!" I said eying his reaction. He looked disgusted.

"Well I was going to break it off with her sometime. This seems like the perfect excuse."

"Why are you going to break it off?"

"I had my eye on something else..." he glanced up at a house far off. I looked down "_and I had my eye on you to..._" I said to myself. Usha had apparently saw my reaction and said "Well why don't you show me your house Ari! It's getting late!" She pulled me away and Riku soon got smaller and smaller as we walked away. I showed her my house (a small shack near the ocean) and wished for another bed. We lied down. "So what's up with you and Riku?" She asked me looking quite concerned

"Well I met this guy..." and I told her about Mike "and now, well I've always had feelings for Riku... but he likes someone else and you like him and..." I put my pillow over my head. A few seconds later, Usha started laughing. "What?"

"I don't like Riku! Well only as a friend!" I felt relived. "So do you think we can take this girl?" I paused for a moment thinking about all the possible outcomes.

I nodded.

So there you are! Keep reviewing! I'm outtie!

BelovedRiku


End file.
